The present disclosure relates to a solid state imaging device and a manufacturing method, and an electronic apparatus, in particular, to a solid state imaging device and a manufacturing method, and an electronic apparatus which are able to prevent a deterioration in transfer while suppressing a decrease in sensitivity.
In recent years, in the solid state imaging device, expanding an area of a light receiving surface by enlarging a pixel size, in order to realize the high sensitivity has been considered. However, when the pixel size increases, a transfer length becomes long, and thus transfer efficiency deteriorates.
Therefore, there is disclosed a method that makes the transfer length short by dividing the pixel and arranging a transfer transistor with respect to each divided pixel and is able to prevent the deterioration of the transfer efficiency along with lowering a voltage (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-239070).